Tu m'aimais un peu
by Ciryaquenhiril
Summary: "Certaines tombent amoureuses, c'est pur, ça les élève, moi je tombais amoureuse, comme on tombe d'une chaise". Il est un passage marquant, dans la vie d'une femme, que les plus prudes qualifient de première fois. PANSY/DRAGO


**Résumé :** certaines tombent amoureuses, c'est pur, ça les élève, moi je tombais amoureuse comme on tombe d'une chaise.

**Disclaimer** : résumé emprunté aux paroles de la chanson « Je suis de celles » de Bénabar. L'univers est celui de J K Rowling et ne m'appartient pas plus.

**Tu m'aimais un peu**

Ca y est, c'est fait. Un vertige sans joie me saisit. Moi, Pansy Parkinson, je ne suis plus vierge, je suis une femme, à présent. Je frissonne. Depuis qu'il s'est levé, j'ai repris conscience de la fraicheur de la pièce. Est-ce que ça ne devrait pas m'inspirer quelque chose, je ne sais pas, une émotion, une impression? Suis-je en train de tout gâcher par mes questions métaphysiques? Est-ce que je rends honneur à cette étape décisive de ma vie? Peut être un jour viendrais-je a le regretter, peut être devrais je fêter l'événement dignement.

Alors pourquoi ne me reste-t-il de l'événement que la piqure en mon sein lorsqu'il m'a pénétrée, cette même sensation de gêne qui depuis perdure, me laissant une vague impression d'avoir perdu ma pureté? L'excitation fugace du moment où il m'avait entrainée vers le dortoir, sa main si douce enserrant la mienne, avait totalement disparu à partir du moment où la douleur était apparue. Je me dis que je devrais être fière qu'entre tous les hommes, ce fut Drago le premier. Seul un aristocrate a le droit de faire couler le sang d'une autre.

Je fixe un point sur ma cuisse, sur laquelle une tache luisante me nargue. Le dégout me saisit. La volonté de l'essuyer est grande, mais le contact de cette substance avec mes doigts me répugne. Alors, je saisis délicatement le drap entre mes doigts, et je l'attire jusqu'à la tache fautive. Voila. Il n'y a plus rien. Le lit me dégoute, à présent. Je me redresse, m'assois au bord, et observe Drago.

Il achève de se rhabiller, sans mot. Il jette négligemment ma robe sur le lit. Je compris le message. Sans doute voulait-il éviter une situation gênante. On était en pleine journée mais il n'était pas exclu qu'un élève n'entre dans le dortoir. J'essayais d'imaginer ce que je ressentirais si c'était le cas. Me faire surprendre nue par un autre élève serait évidemment gênant, ce serait lui montrer mes faiblesses. Et une Parkinson ne doit pas avoir de faiblesses. Etre une bonne fille, une bonne Serpentard, capable de transférer ma culpabilité et ma honte sur le premier qui entrerait. Je n'avais pas à être gênée, j'étais avec le garçon que j'aimais.

Il me regarde. Il m'épit, il détaille chaque courbe de peau tandis que je remets mes sous-vêtements. Un regard sans chaleur, que je trouvais très vite gênant. Mais je ne dis rien. Il était Drago, celui qui avait fait de moi une femme.

Tandis que je réfléchis à la façon la plus subtile que j'allai trouver pour m'en venter auprès de la gente féminine, mon esprit s'évertue à graver en lui le moindre détail, depuis la courbe blanche de des reins jusqu'aux draps rugueux des dortoirs des garçons. Tous seraient au courant lorsque je sortirai. Beaucoup m'envieraient, je le sais. Tant que nous ne sortons pas, nous sommes en sécurité, en toute légitimité, nul ne peut crever la bulle d'intimité qui s'est formée entre nous. C'est notre petit moment à nous, et je tiens à en profiter.

Il sort.

Il fait froid. Je me décide à sortir de ce lit du péché. Le peu de chaleur qu'il me procurait encore disparait d'un coup. Mes mains tremblantes saisissent le pan de ma robe, je l'enfile distraitement. Les frissons s'amplifient, j'ai presque l'impression d'être saisie de convulsions. Je respire un grand coup, essayant de me convaincre de ma chance, d'évaluer le changement survenu en moi. Est-ce que ça allait se voir sur mon visage? Ma mère serait-elle au courant? Et mon père, qu'en dirait-il? Devais-je garder le secret ? Saurais- je le garder?

Je me dis que je ne dois pas regretter, que ca s'est plutôt bien passé, si ce n'est la brève douleur, suivie du picotement désagréable, associé a ses vas-et-viens rapides qui m'irritaient encore plus. Rien à voir avec le déchainement de plaisir, l'extase à l'état pur que l'on me ventait depuis mon entrée àç l'école. Car ce n'était pas chose dont on parlait à la maison. Je ne me sens pas forcément prête à recommencer, pas tout de suite, en tout cas. Mais je l'avais fait, même - cette pensée me fit me sentir coupable, sans que j'en sache la raison - même si je ne le refaisais plus jamais, je pourrais m'imposer en femme complète, totale. Pas question d'avouer que j'étais déçue.

Je m'apprête à sortir. Je suis prête. Je ne suis plus vierge et c'est une fierté, non une honte. Je suis devenue adulte. La poignée entre mes doigts glisse. Je la tiens plus fermement. Ouvre.

Regardez-moi, je suis Pansy Parkinson et aujourd'hui, j'ai perdu ma virginité avec Drago Malefoy!

Tous les regards se tournent vers moi. Drago est assis négligemment sur un canapé en compagnie de son groupe. Ils discutent avec animation.

"... Couinait comme une souris qui a une patte coincée..."

Il s'interrompt en me voyant. Des rires gras s'élèvent. Certains me montrent du doigt, hilares. Je reste la, debout devant eux, les bras ballants. Il m'envoie un baiser du bout des doigts. J'ai l'impression de recevoir une gifle. Cela doit se voir sur mon visage, car à présent, ils rient de plus belle.

Ne me regardez plus.

Les filles rient entre elles, maintenant. Surement de moi. Partie la fierté, parti mon amant du fond du dortoir. Partie toute trace de romantisme. De légitimité. Seule subsiste l'humiliation.

Je prends la fuite.

Mes pas m'entraînent tout naturellement vers la salle de bain. Le besoin de me laver, de me purifier se fait de plus en plus présent. Je veux retirer toute trace de lui, cette humidité entre mes cuisses, symbole de ma déchéance. Mes habits glissent machinalement sur le sol, en un petit tas insignifiant. Cela me rappelle la façon dont il m'a dévêtue, tout à l'heure, et je m'en dégage derechef, comme s'ils étaient porteurs d'une souillure indélébile. Comme moi. J'entre sous l'une des douches. L'eau coule sur moi en un filet douceâtre. J'augmente la température, pour purifier davantage. Frotte vigoureusement ma peau blanche et douce. La douleur engendrée masque un peu celle de mon entrejambe. Je souris.

Je devais alimenter à présent leurs blagues malsaines. Je leur souhaitais de bien s'amuser. Car moi, je savais. S'il m'avait adressé un seul mot d'amour, s'il s'était ainsi dévoilé à moi, son image aurait été entachée à jamais. Père me le répétait souvent, les manifestations d'affection n'avaient pas leur place en public. D'ailleurs, sa définition du privé était relativement étroite, et l'affection ainsi distribuée n'en devenait que plus rare. Avions-nous dépassé la limite entre vie privée et publique, tout à l'heure ? Sans doute est-ce pour cela, qu'à présent tu ris de moi. Tu me punis. Mais Drago, je le sais, tout à l'heure, tes murmures, tes gémissements étouffés, la moindre de tes caresses, avaient été pour moi, et ça, personne ne peut me l'enlever. Tu m'aimais un peu, je le sais. Je sais aussi que pour ta réputation, tu ne pouvais pas me le prouver devant les autres. Je n'ai pas besoin de manifestation publique, tu sais. Toi et moi, nous sommes bien au-dessus de tout cela. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je saurais t'attendre, monsieur Malefoy.

Sous l'eau brûlante, ma peau est à présent rouge sang.


End file.
